This invention relates to device for absorbing shocks which may be imparted to the driver of a vehicle by a collision or the like, and more particularly a shock absorber which is disposed between the steering post and the steering wheel to protect the driver of a vehicle from such a shock.
A variety of device for absorbing shocks which are caused by the collisions of vehicles have been proposed in the art to protect the drivers of the vehicles from injury or fracture of bones. In a typical example of such devices, a steering wheel is provided with a buffering member of soft synthetic resin placed over the core metal. However, only with the buffering member, no buffering effect can be obtained when an impact force greater than 600 kg is imparted thereto. In another example, the steering post supporting the steering wheel is contracted in the axial direction by means of an elastic element, a frictional element or a buckling element, so that the steering wheel is moved down to absorb the impact energy. However, the example is also disadvantageous in that the distance for which the steering wheel can move down is limited, and therefore it is impossible to completely absorb the impact energy without injuring the human body or the driver.